¿Tú también, amor mío?
by duxdoctus
Summary: CONTINUACIÓN DE MI AMOR DE OTRO MUNDO . Junto a Levi, no tienes nada que temer pero... ¿A quién defenderás? ¿A quién tendrás que enfrentarte? ¿Podrá haber, alguna vez, un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

Leyendo vuestros comentarios en _Mi Amor de Otro Mundo_, se me ha venido la inspiración y os traigo la continuación (o secuela). Como siempre, las respuestas al «capítulo 14» del otro fic se encuentran al final del capítulo. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de esta historia.

TODO VA A SER SPOILERS, VOY AVISANDO

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Una semana ha pasado desde que capturaron a Annie o, más bien, desde que ésta se encerró en una especie de cristal, duro e irrompible. Han sido unos días muy moviditos, desde tu despertar de la «realidad» y, sobre todo, desde que Mikasa descubrió algo extraño entre los muros: un titán.

¿Qué hace un titán dentro del mismo muro? Y, encima, del muro más interno del conjunto. ¿Habrá más a lo largo de todo el Muro Sina? O, peor, ¿habrá más titanes en los otros dos muros? No se sabe y es mejor no saberlo, por el momento.

Por suerte, ningún ciudadano se ha enterado gracias al cubrimiento del rostro de ese ser, evitando que entre ninguna luz y despierte su fiera interior. Sólo el tiempo dirá qué hacer con él…

* * *

Una suave luz entra entre las finas cortinas de la habitación, eliminando, poco a poco, todo rastro de penumbra. Los rayos del sol dibujan con suavidad tu rostro, recostado sobre la suave almohada, en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Te remueves, demostrando que ya estás despierta.

– Buenos días… - susurra una voz detrás de ti.

– Hola… - respondes mientras te giras entre el protector abrazo de tu amor para encontrarte con esos ojos grises, tirando a un verde-oliva, que tanto te fascinan.

Nada más darte la vuelta, te recibe con un pico en los labios. Aún no estás acostumbrada a esas muestras de cariño en privado, no después de haberle visto bajo esa estoicidad aparente. Él no te suelta, no quita su brazo de tu cintura; estáis muy cómodos en esa posición.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – te pregunta tras unos segundos de silencio.

Ante esta pregunta se te vienen los recuerdos de la noche anterior, de la noche que tanto habías esperado. Una noche llena de pasión, donde Levi te trató como si fueras de porcelana, con una paciencia y suavidad de la que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

– Un poco incómoda – respondes sonrojada.

Él sólo se limita a abrazarte más fuerte mientras suelta un sonido de comprensión. Otra vez os quedáis en silencio.

– Esto… Quién iba a pensar lo que se podría esconder en un hombre tan bajito – dices para romper el silencio. – ¡Ay! – gritas de repente.

– Esas cosas no se dicen – te suelta, sin sentir ningún remordimiento tras haber pellizcado, con algo de fuerza, tu nalga.

La forma en que te mira, como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo, hace que se te pase el «mini enfado». Suspiras y escondes tu rostro en su pecho desnudo.

– No tengo ganas de levantarme – dices con voz ronca.

– No lo hagas, estate toda la mañana aquí, conmigo.

– ¿No tienes nada que hacer por la mañana? – preguntas sin ninguna malicia.

– Papeleo, no puedo hacer nada más con esta pierna – responde.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntas mientras que, con tu mano derecha, acaricias su pierna izquierda.

– Así no tanto – te dice, sacándote una sonrisa, y se inclina hacia ti, dispuesto a volver a saborear la misma magia de la noche anterior.

Es un beso lleno de amor, lleno de promesas, un beso que te seduce sin necesidad de ninguna palabra. Sus labios acariciando suavemente los tuyos, su lengua buscando insaciablemente la tuya, mientras que sus manos viajan por tu cuerpo, como aprendiendo cada parte de ti, llegando a tu espalda, donde presiona suavemente para acercarte más a él. Su boca no abandona la tuya, absorbiendo todo sonido que sale de tu ser. Mientras tanto, tú te entregas a él, con tus manos sobre su pecho, clavando tus uñas en él, producto de la pasión que va creciendo en tu interior.

Pero termináis por separaros, dejando vuestras bocas a milímetros, rozándose.

– Pero tengo que ir con mi escuadrón – dices mientras tus palabras acaricia sus labios.

Levi suelta un suspiro.

– Lo sé – responde antes de libertarte de tu «cautiverio».

Con mucha pereza, salís de la cama para ir a prepararos pero no sin daros más muestras de cariño entre todo el proceso.

– ¿Sabes? Voy a preguntar, más bien rogar, a Erwin que deje a Reiner y Bert visitar a Annie – dices una vez que ya habéis terminado de vestiros.

– ¿Aún sigues pensando en esa traidora?

– ¡Es mi amiga! – gritas. – Además, debe de haber una explicación razonable para su conducta. Confío en ella – continúas más calmada.

– Ten cuidado de no decir eso delante de los Militares – te dice tras un pequeño silencio. – No quiero que te pase nada malo.

Con esto, no puedes más que ir a sus brazos y abrazarlo con amor. Levi sólo tiene miedo de que algo te pueda pasar, sólo está preocupado, por eso se muestra tan frío ante tu amiga, a quien no dudará en matar si, con ello, puede protegerte de todo mal.

De repente, unos golpes apresurados en la puerta os sacan de vuestro mundo.

– ¡Sargento Levi! ¡Sargento! – gritan detrás de la puerta.

Por las maneras en que se dirigen hacia él, no parece ser nada bueno.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta mientras la abre.

– Señor… El Muro Rose… ¡El Muro Rose ha caído! – responde el soldado mostrando un rostro aterrorizado.

* * *

**Respuestas**

**Loca Bionica**: sipis, pienso escribir todo lo que os he dicho, aunque ahora estoy dudando en el orden porque ya tengo pensada la historia de Erwin ~~

**Koisshi Saotome**: yo también me pregunto de qué será el one-shot XD ¿Dónde está mi Muso? T_T

**Paloma12314**: no subo el lemon aquí porque una persona me amenazó con denunciar la cuenta con el one-shot que subí hace un tiempo y, para evitar más problemas en el futuro, he decidido cortar las partes del lemon. Así que siento que tengáis que visitar también AO3 o deviantart T_T Perdón...

**Lizz**: ¡Yo también es toy feliz de leer tu mensaje! En serio, gracias por el apoyo. En cuanto al fic de Mike, aún necesito más ideas, por lo que igual adelanto primero el de Erwin, que tengo el esquema ya preparado.

**Aeren:** ¡muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Así da gusto escribir ~~

**Noeno**: gracias por el apapacho psicológico :) Lo que me va a costar es el Armin x Lector porque Armin, para mí, es una cosa pechocha de la que me da reparos escribir picardías o maldades XD


	2. Chapter 2

¡Siento la tardanza! Perdón, perdón y perdón. Como ya terminé los exámenes de recuperación, me pondré a actualizar semanalmente ~~ Y, como siempre, las respuestas a los comentarios están al final ^^

No olvidéis que esta historia va a estar llena de «spoilers»

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Echas a correr, dispuesta a encontrarte con Mike, tu líder de equipo. Pero por los pasillos te chocas contra Erwin.

– Cuidado – te dice.

– Erwin, ahora que te veo, tenemos que hablar de Annie – dices una vez que te has recuperado del golpe. – A ver si puedes dejar a mis amigos ir también a visitarla.

– En cuanto vuelvas de la misión, te lo prometo.

– ¡Bien! – gritas y continúas con tu carrera.

– ¡[Nombre], vamos! – te dice Nanaba, quien ya se encuentra en la entrada al cuartel de la Legión.

Sin mediar palabra, la sigues hasta donde os esperan los demás. Por lo visto, Sasha, Connie, Reiner y Bertholdt también están ahí, cosa que no sabías.

– Vamos a Ragako, nuestra orden es impedir su avance – explica Mike.

No hay tiempo para entretenerse más: en cuanto da la orden, avanzáis todos en dirección sur. Mientras marcháis, no eres consciente de una figura que, desde un gran ventanal, te observa con preocupación y cabreo por no poder ir contigo, por no poder ser él quien te proteja.

– Levi, tengo una misión para ti – dice Erwin.

Con reticencia, el Sargento se aparta de la ventana.

– ¿Qué?

– Estará bien, no te preocupes... ¿Te acuerdas del pastor Nick? – continúa diciendo.

* * *

– ¡Es imposible! ¡Son demasiados! – escuchas gritar a Nanaba.

La pudiste oír de milagro, estando envuelta en un ruido continuo de titanes corriendo, de soldados atacando por todos los lados, de tu propio latir del corazón, el cual oyes como si lo tuvieras en los mismos oídos.

– ¡Retirada! – es la orden de Mike, quien ha estado sopesando las diferentes opciones que os quedan.

Muchos han perecido en ese campo de batalla, y muchos perecerán si no se hace algo al respecto ya mismo.

– ¡Pero tenemos que buscar el hueco por el que han entrado! – grita un soldado.

– No hay hueco… - responde Mike. – Ya lo habéis visto… No hay ni una fisura.

Con rapidez, los soldados restantes os ponéis en posición con vuestros caballos, preparándoos para huir de esa batalla sin victoria. ¿Acaso la Humanidad jamás podrá hacer frente a esta amenaza? Nunca has querido perder la esperanza, pero notas cómo el pesimismo va consumiéndote.

Con dificultad, esquiváis a los titanes, abriéndoos paso entre sus inmensos cuerpos. Algunos soldados quedan atrapados entre sus enormes manos, pero no miráis para atrás, la suerte está echada.

Estás muy cansada.

De repente, en medio del campo, vislumbráis un extraño ser. ¿Un titán? Tiene que serlo, aunque es muy distinto del resto. Viene hacia vosotros, seguido de otros titanes más pequeños, que le siguen cual perros falderos.

Tienes miedo.

– ¡Es un puto mono gigante! – chillas al ver su cuerpo cubierto de pelo. - ¡Un simio!

Tus camaradas no entienden lo que dices pero también observan con terror a ese ser. Aunque seguís vuestro camino sin dudar.

Un sudor frío recorre todo tu cuerpo.

– Nanaba, guía al resto.

–Sí, señor. ¡Vamos! – ordena ésta mientras Mike se dirige hacia el titán simio.

– ¡Mike! – le llamas. - ¡Voy contigo!

– ¡No! – te grita uno de los soldados poniendo su caballo delante del tuyo, para evitar cualquier movimiento.

– Pero Mike… - dices, temiéndote lo peor.

– Vamos, [Nombre].

Con lágrimas en los ojos, echas una última mirada hacia la lejana figura de Mike, sabiendo, como todos los demás, que no volverá.

* * *

Llegáis hasta unas ruinas donde parece haber restos de vida humana reciente.

– Es el castillo Utgard…. – susurra uno de los soldados.

Todo el mundo muestra signos de asombro, salvo tú. Tu mente no para de recrear la imagen de Mike alejándose de ti, alejándose de tu vida.

– Pasaremos la noche aquí, mañana volvemos a los muros – ordena Nanaba mientras se baja del caballo. – [Nombre], asegúrate de descansar.

Sólo asientes.

Pero el descanso dura poco…

– ¡Venid todos ahora mismo al tejado! – grita un soldado, cuyo nombre no recuerdas.

¿Saldrás viva de esta? Piensas al ver lo que os espera fuera, un peligro del que sólo os protege esa alta torre en la que todos estáis atrapados.

Aunque no te esperabas que uno de los titanes saltara hacia vosotros.

– ¡No te creas que nos alcanzarás! – grita Gerger mientras arremete contra el ser, el cual, en la caída, aplasta a los suyos.

– ¡Los titanes han entrado! – avisa una soldado toda alterada. - ¡Es inútil utilizar el equipo aquí dentro!

Aunque eso no desanima a ninguno, por lo que decidís bajar las escaleras para hacer frente a los que entran.

– Id a cerrar todas las puertas, yo iré a ver cuántos han entrado – os dice Reiner, quien encabeza la fila.

– Reiner, ¡espérate! – dice Bertholdt aunque en vano.

– ¡Voy contigo! – decides.

Él se muestra dubitativo pero termina aceptando. Tú, por tu parte, no piensas perder a nadie más hoy.

* * *

Con cuidado bajáis las escaleras, vas detrás de Reiner, pegada bien a él y agarrando con algo de fuerza su camisa. Él, por otro lado, está más nervioso por tu cercanía que por los titanes que os esperan abajo, lo que hace que la antorcha que lleva en su mano izquierda tiemble en el aire.

– Reiner… ten cuidado – le susurras.

– Claro, aunque mucha maniobra no podré hacer si estás colgándote de mi camisa.

– Lo siento – dices mientras aflojas tu agarre.

Os acercáis a la puerta que da al resto de las escaleras que, aunque esté cerrada, no hace que os sintáis para nada seguros.

– No la abras… - sigues susurrando.

– ¿Entonces cómo vemos si vienen o no? – responde mientras dirige su mano libre hacia el pomo.

Te quedas congelada en el sitio.

Con la misma rapidez con la que abrió la puerta, la vuelve a cerrar, apoyando su cuerpo en ella por completo. Aunque el titán también fue rápido en avanzar y golpear la puerta para echarla abajo.

– ¡[Nombre]! ¡Tráeme algo para cerrarla! – te grita Reiner.

Con torpeza, buscas un palo grande que pueda haber a vuestro alrededor. Pero no te da tiempo a encontrar nada porque, de repente…

– No me jodas… - le escuchas decir cuando el brazo del ser atraviesa la madera de la puerta, intentando coger a Reiner, quien se encuentra paralizado en el sitio.

– ¡Reiner! – grita Bertholdt mientras ataca al ser con un rastrillo, liberando a su amigo del agarre.

Lo demás pasa demasiado rápido: el resto del grupo consigue un cañón con el que disparan al titán, aunque eso no impide el ataque del resto de esos seres.

– ¡Cuidado! – grita Christa al ver a otro acercarse a Connie.

Pero Reiner es rápido y, con un solo brazo, consigue tirarlo por la ventana, aunque saliendo herido en el proceso.

– ¡Reiner! ¿Estás bien? – dices mientras corres hacia él, aunque te detienes, porque Christa ya le está ayudando con el vendaje.

No os podéis detener ni un momento, aún quedan todos los titanes que rodean el edificio. Tenéis que actuar rápido y con seguridad si queréis salir vivos de esta…

* * *

¿Quién iba a decir que Ymir es otro titán que se puede transformar en humano? ¿O es al revés? Un humano que se transforma en titán… Todos estáis muy sorprendidos al descubrir la identidad de vuestra compañera, quien os acaba de salvar de esa horda titánica, aunque provocando ciertos «accidentes» como la caída de la torre en la que estáis, quedando todos aplastados por algunas rocas y piedras.

Te encuentras muy cansada… y algo herida, deduces según notas escozor en varios cortes de tu cara.

– ¡Ya nos ocupamos de esto! – escuchas decir a Hanji entre toda la humareda de polvo levantada. ¡Por fin vienen refuerzos!

Pronto la ves, junto al resto de su equipo, terminando vuestro trabajo, acabando con todos los titanes posibles.

– [Nombre], ¡levántate de ahí! – te dice ella acercándose a ti.

Con dificultad lo haces, te duele todo el cuerpo. Cojeando, te vas alejando de los cuerpos titánicos esparcidos por el lugar.

– Volvamos a los muros – ordena Hanji. – Pronto vendrán más.

Con mucho gusto aceptáis esa orden. Mientras te subes a un caballo miras a tu alrededor: la mitad de los soldados están heridos, aunque no parece ser nada grave. Salvo Reiner, quien tiene el brazo vendado por completo.

– ¿Dónde está Mike? No lo veo – te pregunta Hanji al buscar al otro jefe de equipo.

No necesitas decir nada, tu lloro ya ha respondido.

* * *

**NOTA:** sé que este capítulo va demasiado rápido, pero quería representar la rapidez de las acciones (en el manga también va todo demasiado rápido, o eso es la sensación que a mí me da) y, en eso, no soy muy buena. El siguiente capítulo será más lento, con más descripciones y, por tanto más largo ~~

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

\- **Lizz:** de momento, la relación con Levi no tambaleará (no creo, vamos). Y sí, un ErwinxLectora: esta semana, como voy a empezar con la rutina de subir un capítulo cada semana, aprovecharé y subiré también el de Erwin, que ya tengo preparado el esquema completo de la historia.

\- **Loca Bionica:** ¡muchas gracias! Siento haber tardado en subir este segundo capítulo pero, como he puesto a Lizz, volverá a ser un capítulo/semana.

\- **Noeno:** ¡gracias a ti por leerlo!

\- **Apailana:** gracias, a ver qué me sale en esta historia; igual este segundo capítulo no es muy bueno pero ya, en el próximo, Lectora estará con Levi y quién sabe lo que le dirá cuando la vea entera herida.


	3. Chapter 3

Recordad que habrá spoilers aunque cambie el curso de la historia original ~~

Como siempre, las respuestas al final ^^

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Sentada en el borde del Muro que os separa del peligro, esperas a que tus compañeros vayan llegando. Tu tobillo derecho te duele a horrores, tanto que el dolor se extiende por casi toda la pierna, piensas que puede tratarse de una torcedura bastante fuerte. Suspiras y miras hacia el horizonte, más allá de la torre destruida, hacia donde viste por última vez a tu líder de escuadrón. Cierras los ojos con dolor e inspiras profundamente.

– [Nombre] – dicen mientras alguien se sienta junto a ti.

Miras en su dirección para encontrarte con Reiner, quien tiene todo el brazo derecho vendado.

– ¿Qué tal estás? – preguntas.

– Bien, aunque me siento inútil.

– ¿Te duele mucho?

– Bastante, aunque igual podrías hacer algo al respecto – responde insinuante.

Lanzas un suspiro de derrota.

– Reiner, no es el momento para tonterías.

– Lo sé… - responde con un deje de misterio.

– Oye, Reiner, ayer en la torre…

– ¡[Nombre]! – oyes gritar a Hanji.

– ¡Voy! – respondes mientras te levantas con dificultad, apoyándote en los hombros de tu compañero, quien te mira con preocupación.

– Después seguimos hablando – dices antes de dirigirte hacia Hanji.

Él sólo te ve marchar.

* * *

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – te pregunta Bertholdt.

– Shhhh, ahora es el cambio de guardia – respondes. – Así es mucho más rápido visitar a Annie.

Esta respuesta les toma por sorpresa a los dos.

– ¿Annie? ¿Ya te dieron permiso? – pregunta Reiner.

– Algo así. Si esperamos a que nos den el permiso por escrito, ¿quién sabe cuánto tardarán?

Vais en silencio, ocultándoos entre las sombras. Avanzáis despacio, tu pie no te permite correr, aún necesita tiempo para recuperarse.

– ¡Por aquí! – dices mientras agilizas el paso yendo a la pata coja.

Ellos te siguen de cerca.

Te diriges a una puerta de metal, la cual abres con la llave que sacas de un bolsillo.

– Annie… - dices a la nada, como si ella te pudiera escuchar.

Os adentráis y cerráis la puerta con suavidad. Ahí está tu mejor amiga, tal cual estaba el día en que la apresaron.

Dejas un poco de tiempo a Reiner y Bertholdt para que se acerquen a ella y vean que está sana y salva.

Pasan los minutos y no dicen nada pero parece como si sus miradas se comunicaran.

– [Nombre] – dice Bertholdt con inseguridad. – Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

– No queremos hacerte nada malo, siempre te protegeremos, pase lo que pase – prosigue Reiner.

No entiendes nada.

– Somos… como Annie… - es la respuesta que te da Bertholdt.

Mientras dice eso, Reiner se quita la venda del brazo, mostrando que ya no le queda ninguna herida en él.

Das unos pasos hacia atrás, asimilando la noticia. ¿Qué debes hacer ahora? ¿Qué está pasando?

La sala, más bien celda, queda sumida en el mayor de los silencios. No sabes qué hacer, no puedes irte, tú eres quien los has llevado a su destino, como una cómplice.

– ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! – grita una voz desde el pasillo, llamando vuestra atención.

¿Qué ocurre ahí fuera ahora?

Notas cómo los soldados corren en todas direcciones, como buscando algo.

– ¡Han descubierto la identidad de los otros dos! – dice una segunda voz.

Diriges tu mirada hacia lo que supones que son tus amigos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Ellos también se ven sorprendidos.

Ahora mismo no sabes lo que son capaces de hacer pero lo siguiente te sorprende.

– Lo siento…

– ¿Berty? – preguntas temerosa mientras se acercan a ti. - ¿Qué hacéis?

Mientras Reiner te sujeta con fuerza, Bertholdt busca la llave de la celda en tu chaqueta. Te quedas quieta; aunque son tus amigos, no puedes evitar sentir miedo.

– Sé buena y quédate aquí – dice Reiner mientras te suelta y te empuja hacia donde está Annie, donde caes al suelo por pisar mal.

¿Qué?

Y, con las mismas, te encierran en aquel lugar, sin que nadie te oiga, sin que nadie acuda a salvarte.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

\- **Noeno**: ¡muchas gracias! En serio, leer esto me motiva un montón. Y, por si alguien me lo dice, he hecho este capítulo un tanto corto porque lo siguiente va a estar más desarrollado y lo quería separar de alguna forma, que es este capítulo 3.

\- ** .18:** ¡gracias! A todos nos ha dado mucha pena la muerte de Mike T_T

\- **Lyzz**: es bueno saber que no soy la única que piensa que el manga, en esos números, va muy rápido. Y sí, el fic de Erwin ya está publicado XD echa un vistazo en «Volviendo a casa» (sólo está un capítulo pero ya tengo el segundo listo para traducir y subir) ~~


	4. Chapter 4

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Estos dos meses he estado un poco tristona, por lo que mi _Muso_ no aparecía. Pero aquí estoy de nuevo (aunque me temo que no vaya a poder actualizar cada semana, sino cada dos; la universidad me consume), y mañana voy a intentar subir también el capi del otro fic (el de Erwin). Como siempre, las respuestas a los comentarios al final...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

«Toc, toc», llaman a la puerta.

– Sargento, le traigo el informe sobre la misión y noticias sobre la batalla contra los dos titanes cambiantes – explica un soldado mientras entra en el despacho de Levi. – Ha sido todo un caos, señor.

– ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – pregunta éste con interés.

– Va a tener que ir a la enfermería, el Comandante Smith sigue allí.

Levi se queda pensativo un momento, hasta que decide levantarse de la cómoda silla de escritorio.

– Señor, hay algo que debe saber. [Nombre] está desaparecida; no ha sido vista en ningún momento desde que comenzó el ataque. No sabemos dónde está.

– ¿No estaba con los demás soldados? – pregunta con sorpresa y preocupación.

– No señor, la última vez que la vieron fue tras volver de la misión.

«Esa niña, ¿dónde cojones está?»

* * *

– ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntas sin fuerzas golpeando la puerta, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Llevas casi un día ahí metida, ¿qué es lo que habrá pasado? ¿Habrán capturado a Reiner y a Bertholdt? Si es así, ¿qué les estarán haciendo? No sabes qué pensar, te sientes una traidora. Primero Annie y ahora tus otros dos amigos. ¿Acaso simplemente han estado a tu lado para guardar las apariencias? No, no puede ser, debe de haber alguna razón para guardar su secreto y actuar como lo han hecho. Necesitas escuchar sus versiones para juzgarlos.

Vuelves a sentarte en el suelo, con tu espalda apoyada a la puerta, esperando a que alguien venga. Empiezas a temblar de frío, ese lugar es como una nevera, sin ningún fuego encendido, ni siquiera de una antorcha.

– Tengo mucho frío… - susurras somnolienta en la oscuridad.

Poco a poco vas cerrando los ojos…

* * *

– ¿La habéis encontrado? – pregunta Levi, impaciente, caminando a lo largo de los pasillos del cuartel.

– Ni rastro, señor. Hemos buscado ya en todos los sitios.

– ¿En todos? ¿Seguro? – vuelve a preguntar, a punto de perder su compostura.

– Sí, señor.

– ¿Y en los calabozos? – insiste.

El soldado que está frente a él calla, sabiendo de su error.

– Inútiles – es lo último que dice Levi tras apartarlo de un empujón. – Trae a alguien más contigo.

– De acuerdo, señor – responde el soldado reponiéndose del brusco golpe.

* * *

¡Plom!

Tras abrir la puerta destrozando la cerradura, un aire frío sale del lugar, calando en todo su ser. Mira hacia el frente, encontrando un cuerpo junto al cristal que guarda a la titán hembra.

– ¿[Nombre]? – te llama Levi con preocupación mientras avanza.

No respondes, tienes tu vista clavada en el suelo, con tu espalda apoyada al cristal.

– [Nombre], ¿qué haces aquí? – te dice con suavidad.

Tardas en reaccionar, cuidando tus palabras.

– ¿Soy una traidora? – preguntas en un susurro.

– ¿Qué? – te pregunta desconcertado.

– Traje a Reiner y a Bert… Querían llevarse a Annie…

Ahora es cuando todo le cuadra. Con un suspiro de derrota, se inclina sobre ti, tomándote entre sus brazos para llevarte a un lugar más cálido.

– Estás helada… - es lo único que dice cuando pones tu rostro contra su hombro.

No vuelves a decir ni una palabra más, no tienes fuerzas. Tu cuerpo tiembla con violencia, a punto de sufrir de hipotermia. Te dejas llevar en sus brazos.

– ¿Señor? – pregunta una voz detrás de Levi.

– Me la llevo a los cuarteles, da la orden para que paren la búsqueda.

– Sí, señor.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntas tímida.

– A tu habitación, necesitas descansar.

– ¿Y mis… amigos?

– Ya hablaremos de eso. No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase. Tú no tienes la culpa.

Estas últimas palabras es lo que anhelabas escuchar. Aunque tu tristeza no haya disminuido, poco a poco vas encontrándote más tranquila, depositando toda tu confianza en Levi. Con él, no tienes nada que temer, piensas mientras dejas que tus ojos se cierren, cayendo presa de un cálido sueño.

Dejas que tu amado te lleve en brazos, protegiéndote de todo mal.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

\- **Apailana**: sí, tengo en mente un Reiner x Lectora, aunque aún necesito ideas XD

\- **Loca Bionica**: me alegro de que te resulte interesante el fic, no me terminaba de convencer (?) A ver ahora qué tal.

\- **Lyzz**: yo creo que, más que querer que te echen la culpa, es para protegerte de lo que se avecindaba.

\- **Noeno**: ¡muchas gracias! :) Y saludos :P

\- **Koisshi Saotome**: hombre, yo recomiendo leer el manga porque está lleno de spoilers. Y siento la tardanza, como he dicho, he estado sin ganas de escribir T_T No me inspiraba nada.

\- **Kote Herrera** (escribo tu nombre así porque esta página lo lee como un enlace y se borra): para mí los capítulos de Utgard van bastante rápido, es la impresión que me da a mí, no sé. ¿A ti?


	5. Chapter 5

No tengo excusa... Como siempre, las respuestas al final ~~

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Te revuelves entre las sábanas, te cuesta abrir los ojos, sintiéndolos pesados. Sobre la cama en la que estás tumbada, mueves tu mano izquierda, como en busca de algo. Pronto lo encuentras: una cálida mano envuelve rápidamente la tuya.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – te pregunta una voz preocupada.

– Mmm, un poco agotada – dices, abriendo, por fin, los ojos.

Y ahí está él, mirándote de una forma que sólo tú puedes disfrutar. Su mirada te envuelve, dándote las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con vuestra difícil empresa.

– Llevas casi un día durmiendo – te dice, a lo que le miras dudosa. – Hipotermia – te aclara.

Aunque crees que has estado ahí encerrada por un día, temes que no es así. Tu fatiga psicológica y física se debe a un mayor tiempo ahí metida, en ese infierno helado.

– Levi… Mike… - dices, no encontrando las palabras adecuadas.

– Shhh, lo sé… - responde mientras se inclina hacia ti, posando su frente contra la tuya.

Cierras los ojos de nuevo, saboreando la tranquilidad, aunque tu mente se encuentre en un estado caótico.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con mis amigos?

– Luego hablamos de ello.

– ¿Y Erwin? Quiero verlo…

– Cuando te encuentres mejor, vamos a la enfermería.

Le miras asustada. ¿Qué hace el Comandante en la enfermería? ¿Visitando a un soldado? Sí, eso debe de ser.

– ¿Y qué hace allí? – preguntas.

Mas él no responde, mirándote con pena.

* * *

– Debes tener cuidado – te dice Erwin, quien está sentado en la cama de su habitación.

Ya le han podido dar de alta en la enfermería. Desde entonces, no le has dejado ni un momento a solas, procurando que no le falte de nada.

– Lo sé – respondes, recostada sobre él, abrazándole con amor.

Por su parte, él se limita a abrazarte con el único brazo que le queda, un recordatorio sobre todo lo perdido.

– Y obedece – te recuerda.

– Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya he espabilado – afirmas, apartándote un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos.

Erwin te premia con una sonrisa, la cual te calma. No sabes el lugar al que vas a ir, simplemente te han comunicado que, como nuevo miembro del equipo de Levi, tienes que acudir, junto con el resto del grupo, a un lugar apartado donde proteger a Eren y a Christa… ¿o debemos decir Historia?

No podéis bajar la guardia, toda seguridad es poca. Hay que pensar que siempre os están vigilando, esperando cualquier momento para atacar. Eso es lo que os ha dicho Hanji antes de proteger, armados y llenos de cautela, el cuartel provisional en el que estáis todos. El cuartel en el que Eren ha empezado a participar en experimentos en relación con su forma titánica. Experimentos totalmente prohibidos por los altos mandos, pero necesarios para avanzar.

Tú y tus compañeros, quienes ya empiezan a hablarte con más normalidad, os encontráis en un estado de shock ante la noticia recibida por el comandante Erwin, noticia que vino en una carta que, nada más ser leída, inmediatamente fue quemada por Levi.

– Salgamos de este cuartel, si es que se puede llamar así – ordena Levi mientras pasa una mano sobre la silla en la que casi se sienta. – ¿Es que ninguno habéis limpiado?

Sin más intercambio de palabras, os disponéis a preparar todo para la marcha.

– Vayamos al punto de encuentro – vuelve a ordenar una vez lejos del edificio.

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

-** Loca Bionica**: así es como le veo yo a Levi: todo rudeza pero, cuando la necesidad apremia, y dependiendo de quién y ante quién, se puede hasta ablandar.

\- **Koisshi Saotome**: ¡Muchas gracias! Este capi puede que no «solucione» mucho pero es que todo va a estar en el siguiente.

\- **Lyzz**: ¡pues claro que estaba preocupado!

\- **Kote Herrera**: es que Reiner y Bert tienen sus razones para actuar como actúan... creo.

Quiero daros las gracias por seguir el fic, aunque haya estado sin actualizar durante un buen tiempo...


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

– Por los pelos… - escuchas decir a Connie. 

Todos os giráis para mirar en su dirección: a lo lejos queda el campamento. Ruidos se apoderan del silencio de la noche, con personas armadas corriendo de puerta en puerta, buscando señales de vida, buscándoos. 

– Si hubiéramos permanecido una noche más ahí – continúa diciendo. – ¿Qué nos habría pasado? 

– ¿Son militares? – pregunta Armin a Levi. 

– Quién sabe… Venga, en marcha. 

Tras su orden, te colocas a su lado, emprendiendo el camino hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás. 

* * *

– Esto es inaudito – murmuras bastante alto. – ¿Por qué no me han dejado ir con ellos? 

Te encuentras sentada en una cama, la habitación se encuentra en penumbras, con una iluminación mínima que sólo permite vislumbrar vuestras tres figuras. 

– Puede que aún no se fíen de ti, ya sabes – te responde Eren desde su asiento junto a la ventana. 

– ¿Qué? ¿Aún estás con eso? – replicas poniéndote en pie. – ¡Eran mis amigos! ¿¡Cómo te sentirías tú si…!? 

– Shhh – te manda callar. – Despertarás a Christa. 

– ¿Qué la despertaré? – preguntas mirando hacia su durmiente imagen apoyada sobre la mesa. – Pues no haber empezado… 

Eren sólo te mira, aunque su mirada se suaviza al verte con ojos humedecidos. Él comprende tu situación, aunque no quiera admitirlo en alto. 

– ¿Eh? – dice sobresaltada Historia. 

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunta Eren, separándose de la ventana, prestando su atención en ella. 

Tú también la observas, volviendo a sentarte sobre la cama. 

– Nada… era un sueño… Aunque parecía un sueño importante. 

– Ah, eso también me ha pasado alguna vez – responde Eren. 

Tú no dices nada, escuchas mientras conversan entre ellos dos, aunque pronto te aburres. 

"Levi, ven pronto…", dices para ti. "No me siento nada tranquila", sigues pensando mientras te recuestas de espaldas. 

* * *

Cuando todos volvieron de su «misión», sentiste que algo no iba bien, sobre todo al fijarte en la cara de Armin. El pobre, debe de haberlo pasado fatal al tratar de fingir ser Historia. ¿Qué han hecho al inocente de Armin?, piensas mientras ves como se sienta en una de las sillas del amplio comedor. 

Os encontráis esperando una nueva orden, de la que esperar poder participar. Esperáis y esperáis, pero ninguno de vuestros superiores aparece. ¿Dónde están? Mikasa te ha dicho que están «dialogando» con alguien. 

No te dice nada más. A pesar de que ya estás perdonada, aún sienten reparos para volverte a hablar como siempre. Temen, aunque no saben exactamente el qué, volver a incluirte en su grupo. 

* * *

Dos días, o puede que más. Dos días sin que hayas podido estar junto a Levi a solas. No ha tenido ni un momento para ti; no es que en estos momentos quieras entretenerle, pero un «¿qué tal estás?» te basta. Nada. Está muy ocupado interrogando y distorsionando a gente junto a Hanji. Tampoco es que te atrevas a acercarte mucho a la habitación en la que están: los gritos desgarradores de esa persona de la que aún nadie te ha dicho nada te detienen en seco en mitad del pasillo. 

De todas maneras, quién sabe cómo reaccionaría él si te viera pasear por esos lugares. Una riña sería poco. 

A pesar de su ausencia, muchas veces aparece en el comedor, en los pasillos, siempre dirigiéndose hacia algún lugar específico. Pero no sin antes hacerte saber que no se ha olvidado de ti: roces de su mano contra tu brazo o espalda, aunque tenues, te recuerdan lo mucho que ansía estar junto a ti. Todo a su tiempo, piensas. 

Está tan ocupado que tampoco quieres hablarle de tus miedos, de tus temores, de tu inseguridad al intentar acercarte a tus compañeros. A pesar de ello, Armin te anima con gestos a participar en sus conversaciones, en acompañarles, aunque todo en vano.

Sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación en la que estáis reunidos, piensas en Annie. ¿Cómo estará? Ninguno la ha mencionado para nada. ¿Y Bertholdt y Reiner? Tampoco, la mera mención de estos dos provoca la ira entre el grupo. 

– Sargento – escuchas decir a alguien. 

Todos dirigís la vista hacia Levi, quien se sienta junto a ti. 

– Antes de empezar con nuestro plan para mañana, hay algo que hemos omitido a todos vosotros. – comienza diciendo, enfocando su vista hacia Historia. – La verdadera línea de sucesión al trono es la familia Reiss. 

Todos os mostráis sorprendidos. ¿Cómo...? 

– Es Historia quien tiene todo el derecho al trono – concluye atravesándola con la mirada. – ¿Qué dices? 

* * *

– Te tendrías que haber quedado al margen – te susurra Levi, quien está junto a ti, ambos situados sobre uno de los tejados de las casas. 

Os acompaña el equipo de Hanji, el cual se encuentra expectante a lo que sucede por las calles. Estáis esperando a ese tal Kaney, del que tanto estás escuchando hablar a Levi. Hay tantas cosas que aún no sabes de él… 

De repente, un movimiento detrás de vosotros hace que Levi, inconscientemente, se coloque delante de ti, tapándote completamente de lo que está por llegar. 

– ¡Nifa! – grita éste, al ver como una bala disparada se dirige hacia ella. 

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Nifa disparada, Levi empujándote hacia atrás, haciendo que caigas del tejado rodando. Intentas agarrarte a algo, pero no puedes, lo último que ves a él, intentando esquivar todos los balazos que van hacia su inquieta figura. 

«¡Levi!», quieres gritar, pero la voz no te sale. 

Caes al suelo, inmóvil, tiesa como un palo y presa del pánico. 

¿Qué está pasando? 

* * *

COMENTARIOS:

\- **Lyzz**: lo de Erwin da mucha pena; además de lo que se le venía encima después (en el volumen siguiente, creo que era).

\- **Koisshi Saotome Acherman**: [spoiler] porque ese es su verdadero nombre y, para ocultarse, había que empezar cambiando su nombre. Sí, creo que así es, la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no he vuelto a repasar el manga (cosa muy mal hecha si quiero seguir el hilo de la historia). ¡Anímate a leerlo! Aunque ya tengas una idea, al leer el manga, encuentras ciertos detalles que te animan a pensar cómo podría continuar todo, además de la forma en que se exponen los hechos. En mi opinión, este manga, junto con el de Gintama, es de los mejores que hay (los mangakas piensan en todo).

\- **Kohome**: es que eso es una traición, claro está. Pero lo interesante es preguntarnos: ¿cómo habríamos reaccionado nosotros?

\- **JaiKu**: no te preocupes, yo nunca abandono una hisotia. Puede que tarde más o menos en continuar, pero jamás os dejo sin leer el final ^^

Y, como podéis observar, ya estoy de vuelta. Mañana me pienso poner a actualizar el fic de ErxinxLectora ~~ Este otro me está costando un bastante porque quiero meter cosas que no sé cómo enfocarlas peeeeero... a ver qué sale XD


	7. Chapter 7

**En el capítulo anterior...**

De repente, un movimiento detrás de vosotros hace que Levi, inconscientemente, se coloque delante de ti, tapándote completamente de lo que está por llegar.

– ¡Nifa! – grita éste, al ver como una bala disparada se dirige hacia ella.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido. Nifa disparada, Levi empujándote hacia atrás, haciendo que caigas del tejado rodando. Intentas agarrarte a algo, pero no puedes, lo último que ves a él, intentando esquivar todos los balazos que van hacia su inquieta figura.

«¡Levi!», quieres gritar, pero la voz no te sale.

Caes al suelo, inmóvil, presa del pánico.

¿Qué está pasando? 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Oscuridad. Una oscuridad cubre todo tu entorno. ¿Estás a salvo? Supones que sí e intentas moverte, palpando con tus manos la superficie sobre la que has caído. «Qué es esto…», piensas mientras intentas buscar algún punto iluminado a tu alrededor.

– Tonta de mí – susurras mientras consigues «derribar» lo que se encuentra ante ti.

Pronto te ves recuperada del shock sufrido durante la caída al ver todos los destrozos de la calle. Te incorporas sobre lo que parece ser un gran carro con paja, la cual ya se encuentra esparcida por el impacto de tu cuerpo contra esa mullida superficie.

– Levi – pronuncias lo primero que se te viene a la mente.

¿Dónde está? ¿Qué eran esos disparos? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Y esa chica… Nifa? Todo ha ocurrido tan rápido que no te ha dado tiempo a procesar la situación.

Miras al cielo en busca del Sargento. No lo ves, pero sí a una lúgubre figura, que se lanza al horizonte desde el tejado del que has caído, mostrando una fiereza que te aterra, como si persiguiera algo.

O a alguien.

No dudas, sigues tus instintos. Sin pensártelo dos veces, te levantas de tu sitio y sigues muy de cerca la extraña figura que avanza a gran velocidad entre los edificios. Tú haces lo mismo, con tu equipo de maniobra tridimensional consigues alcanzarlo, estando a unos pocos metros detrás.

Ves que se mete en una especie de bar al grito de un «¡Te encontré!» y ahí es cuando dudas. ¿Para qué se habrá metido? ¿A quién ha encontrado? Apoyas tu cuerpo sobre la pared del edificio de enfrente, esperando el momento adecuado para actuar… aunque no sabes muy bien ni a lo que te estás enfrentando.

* * *

Sigues fuera del bar, sin saber qué hacer. Sientes miradas puestas en ti, miradas atentas sobre tu figura, vigilando tus movimientos. Es entonces, ante tu inquietud, cuando lo oyes. Disparos. Unos disparos tras los cuales una figura surge del interior, huyendo de esa otra persona.

– ¡Levi! – gritas al darte cuenta de quién es.

Pero él no te oye, está muy ocupado esquivando a su perseguidor. Presencias una dura y rápida batalla, con un Levi acabando con tantas personas que no da tiempo ni a contarlas y con esa oscura sobra que le pisa los talones.

Los sigues entre las calles, dispuesta a atacar y defender a tu sargento, quien ya se encuentra acorralado entre esa persona y una pared.

Te acercas a ellos a gran velocidad.

– ¡No! – chillas cuando un arma se eleva ante Levi, a punto de abrir fuego.

Ya no eres consciente de lo que ocurre: ante la atónita mirada de Levi, corres y te cuelgas sobre ese asesino, desviando su arma hacia la derecha para volver a actuar y colocar tus manos sobre sus ojos, con fuerza.

– ¿¡Pero qué cojones!? – grita esa persona.

– ¡[Nombre]! ¡Aléjate de Kanney! – exclama Levi al ver tu forcejeo.

– Maldita niñata – murmura Kanney mientras intenta sacar, con su mano izquierda, un cuchillo situado en su cinturón.

Ante esa imagen, Levi, se abalanza también contra él y, de un solo movimiento, te coge de los brazos, apartándote de él. No hay tiempo para más miramientos: con la misma velocidad, pone en marcha el equipo de maniobra y huye, contigo en brazos, sobre los tejados de las casas.

– ¡Levi! – grita a la nada Kanney, quien, del brusco movimiento, fue derribado al suelo. 

* * *

Huis sin mirar atrás y no paráis hasta aseguraros de que estáis a salvo. Nada más encontrar una especie de cabaña entre tanto edificio alto, Levi decide esconderos detrás del lugar, bajo un amplio tejado y entre montones de cajas apiladas.

Te baja con sumo cuidado, como temiendo romperte. Pero su dulzura acaba pronto, pues nada más ponerte en pie frente a él, un golpe aterriza contra tu mejilla, enrojeciéndola.

– ¿L-l-l-evi? – preguntas, entre sorprendida y asustada.

Mas él no emite palabra alguna, simplemente te abraza con fuerza, apoyando su frente contra tu hombro.

No sabes por qué, pero esta acción te hace llorar.

– No sabes lo que acabas de hacer – te dice en un susurro. – Si te hubiera pasado algo…

Ante sus palabras, le devuelves el abrazo.

– Pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada – dices sollozando.

Con reticencia, se separa de ti, mirándote fijamente a los ojos y posando sus manos en tus mejillas.

– Te podría haber matado – afirma.

– No ha sido para tanto, estamos a salvo – respondes con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al escuchar tu respuesta, te mira sobresaltado.

– ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la situación en la que te habías metido? No vuelvas a hacerme eso, no vuelvas a intentar abandonarme – dice, agarrando esta vez tus brazos, los cuales aprieta con fuerza de forma inconsciente.

– Me duele… - dices ante su actitud.

– ¿Tú también? ¿Tú también pensabas abandonarme? – te dice en un murmullo para volver a abrazarte ante su temeridad a perderte.

«¿Yo también?», piensas. «¿A quién se refiere?»

– No pienso volver a ver a quien amo morir ante mi negligencia – dice, dando fin a vuestra «conversación». 

* * *

Una vez os habéis separado por fin, te tiende su mano.

– Vamos, debemos ir con los demás – explica.

Le miras con curiosidad. Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de él… En cuanto termine esta misión, tendréis que hablar, necesitas saber todo sobre él, decides.

– Y esta vez no hagas nada temerario… No te separes de mí – te dice mientras le das tu mano.

– No lo haré…

«No pienso hacerte sufrir más», piensas.

Con un tirón, te hace chocar contra su lado para darte un suave beso en la frente.

– Te amo – te dice mientras te lleva hacia el horizonte, hacia la misión que aún debe estar en progreso.

No sabes lo que pasará de ahora en adelante. No lo sabes, pero piensas luchar contra todas las adversidades, piensas llegar al final de todo esto con tus seres queridos, con Levi, con Erwin, con Hanji, con todos y cada uno de los soldados. Y con tu querida Annie, de quien necesitas respuestas.

¿Cuál es la verdad sobre los titanes?

FIN 

* * *

**COMENTARIOS**

• **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman**: es que Isayama piensa en todo y la historia, dentro de su tema, es muy real; hasta los mas fuertes caen por una decisión, una situación... Y, bueno, espero que no me mates con este final tan abrupto ~~


End file.
